The Way I loved You
by pixienewt676
Summary: Luna and Draco have been in a relationship Luna's 6th year and Draco's 7th and broke up. 19 years later they reunited at King's Cross with their children and Draco/Luna and there's Astoria and Rolf... one shot songfic!


**Hullo! I own nothing!**  
**I was searching for Draluna soundtracks and Gamma Orionis listed this song... so I would like to thank her for inspiring me to write thing fic :)**

**Summary:**  
**Luna and Draco have been in a relationship (Luna's 6th year and Draco's 7th) and broke up. 19 years later they reunited at King's Cross with their children and /Luna and mentions of Astoria and Rolf... one shot songfic!**

* * *

**Luna's Pov**

I was sitting at a bench in King Cross with my husband Rolf Scamander and my two handsome twin boys Lysander and Lorcan. Apparently, we arrived here early to check for some crumple-horned snorkack.

"Mum, tell me again why do we have to wear this butterbeer cork necklace? We will be a

laughing stock for sure!" Lysander complained

"Because son if you don't wear that the nargles might steal your shoes and things, do you like that?" Rolf said while winking at me as I manage to offer him a shy smile

"Well, no crumple-horned snorkack aye?" I turned to look at my twins

"Don't worry Mum will find some next year" Lorcan said smiling at me

"That's sweet of you Lorcan" I said bowing down and peck his cheeks

"Scorpious! make sure you'll have outstanding marks or i'll-"

I heard a girl shouting at my right side who seems like threatening her son

"Astoria dear no need to shout,my son here is a clever boy just like his father"

And the other voice seems to be her husband he-wait! I know that voice! it's-

"Oh my" I whispered under my breath and not knowingly my feet brought me next to the girl who happens to be his wife.

"Draco?" I said which made the girl turn around and look at me

"Hi, im Astoria. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy" She said shaking my hands

"Luna? Luna Lovegood? what are you doing here?" Draco said with a questioning eyes

Rolf stand next to me and offer them a kind smile

"Luna, Luna Scamander. Im here because today's Lysander and Lorcan's first time boarding the train."

"Lysander? Lorcan?"

"my twins"

Just then Lysander cleared his throat and offer Draco his hand

"Im Lysander Scamander im in my first year at Hogwarts, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" he exlaimed and Draco shook his hand

"Im Lorcan by the way" Lorcan waved his hand at Draco

"Im Scorpious Malfoy it's my first year too" Scorpious offered my twins a very Malfoy trademark smile.

"Well, now that we know each other can we be excused? Luna want something?" Rolf said

"Nothing, im fine Rolf"

"Mum me too, can we go with them?" Scorpious asked Astoria which she nodded in agreement

"We'll come with you" Astoria said and Rolf nodded

we watch them go noticing the figure got smaller and smaller until it can't be seen.

"so" Draco exclaimed looking at me

"Can we atleast sit first?" I said settling myself at the bench and he nodded in agreement

"So you and Astoria Greengrass? what happened?" staring at my knees avoiding eye contact

"Not much to tell, my father forced me to marry her" he said with a hint of dissapointment in his voice

"im so sorry" I said still not looking at him

"It's okay it's not like im not prepared with that. How 'bout you and that Rolf guy? Luna Scamander huh?" he said giving his best not to say Rolf's name without any hint of sadness and failed instantly

_He is sensible_

_and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_ He says everything I need to hear_

_ and it's like I couldn't ask for anything bette_

_r He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_ And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_ And I feel perfectly fine_

"He's really sensible and incredible. Infact my workmate was really extremely jealous! she said I was lucky to have a perfect guy like him. And when were at the muggle world he always say I look beautiful when were out for a research for the Quibbler. Yet, I think it's because of the wrackspurts"

"So you were bloody inlove with him then?" I looked at him and saw sadness behind the walls .

Do I love Rolf?. No.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_ And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_ You're so in love that you act insane_

_ And that's the way I loved you_

_ Breakin' down and coming undone_

_ It's a roller coaster kinda rus_

_h And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

Do I miss him? yes.

"yes" I quickly turned away from him and shut my .Im not really good at lying

"Oh"

"But" I said barely a whisper

"Pardon?"

"nothing"

_He respects my space_

_ And never makes me wait_

_ And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_ Talks business with my father_

_ He's charming and endearing_

_ And I'm comfortable_

"infact he respects me. I don't feel self conscious because He's been my friend since we were little you know. He's really close with my mum before she died. She said he's really charming."

"So you do love him do you?"

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_ And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_ And that's the way I loved you_

_ Breakin' down and coming undone_

_ It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_ And that's the way I loved you_

I bit my lower lip preventing myself from crying

"Luna?"

I lowered my head deciding I should let the tears out let it flow freely.

*sigh*

"yes. yes I do. I love him, but it's just kinda a bestfriend way"

"oh"

I looked at him with my tears flowing freely to my face

"do you love her Draco? Astoria?" He looked at me and place his hands at the side of my face

"No I fucking don't" he said. A small smile formed at my lips

He can't see the smile

_ I'm faking And my heart's not breakin_

_g Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

_ And you were wild and crazy_

_ Just so frustrating intoxicating Complicated,_

_ got away by some mistake and now_

"What happened to us Draco? why do we broke up?" I said intertwining his hands to mine

"I dont know Luna. I dont know" He stood up and I stood up too

I hugged him burrying my face to his chest and he wrapped his arms around me

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_ It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_ I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_ And that's the way I loved you _

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_ It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_ And I never knew I could feel that much_

_ And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

"I miss you Draco,I miss the way your always jealous, I miss the way we fight,I miss the way I always curse your name, I miss the way you kiss me in the rain, and I miss the passionate times I have with you. Sure Rolf's perfect. But Draco he's no you! He's no Draco that-I-fell-inlove-with Malfoy!"

"shhhh" he patted my back gently and kiss my forehead

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh Never knew I could feel that much And that's the way I loved you

"Goodbye Draco Malfoy I hope in my next life we will be together. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for the happy relationship." I offer him a weak smile and he gave it back

Don't worry in our next life we will be together, I will wait just like Ginny waited for Harry.

Because that's the way I loved you

* * *

**Please dont hate me if you dont like this story**

** anyway**

**thank you for reading please review**


End file.
